Thesis of an Atrocious Angel
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: Just an idea I had while this stuff was actually happening to me. NOT AN OC!!! The rating is for YURI and some swearwords. Um YURI YURI YURI! There, I warned you. ^_^


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is, unfortunately, not mine in the least.   
Gal-durnit. ^_^ The title isn't mine either. It just sounded neat. NOT AN   
X-OVER!!  
AN: This is about someone who is very underwritten, especially in this   
sort of situation. NOT AN OC!!!! It's simply a believable past of someone,   
based ever so slightly on my own experiences.  
  
Thesis of an Atrocious Angel  
By: Lioness Blackfire  
  
It was late on a saturday morning in early august. A girl, fifteen at the   
most, sat at a picnic table in a park near her house. Her chest-length   
sandy blonde hair fell about her face in a way that shaded only it. She   
sighed again, wiping sweat from her forehead. Restlessly, her aquamarine   
eyes moved about the park, and she fidgeted with the sports drink in her   
hands.  
  
Then she stood and shook her head as if to clear the thoughts that had   
been held there. Stretching, she sped off down the path. Her eyes   
continued to search everything, though she continued running. Her blue   
jeans shorts and purple tank top stuck to her in the heat, showing off   
what wasn't too bad of a figure.  
  
"Ruka!" A voice called from a picnic blanket on a grassy part of the   
park. "Ruka, come over here!" The girl slowed and turned jogging over to   
her friend's spot. As was normal, her friend was dressed in incredibly   
baggy jeans and a top that might have been a ten-x. Her aqua-colored hair   
was in a very messy bun with two pens stuck through it.  
  
"Chiru, whacha doin' out here in the sun?" Ruka asked in a lilting   
soprano voice that cracked on "sun".  
  
"Just waiting for Tiya and the others." Chiru replied, her alto-esque   
voice rolling smoothly. "You're going to have a damn heat stroke running   
in this weather!" She shaded her eyes as she looked at the sky. Ruka   
chuckled and laid back on the blanket.   
  
A little while passed before "Tiya and the others" showed up. Tiya was   
leading, purple hair and gold eyes shining like she sun she was named   
after. Sakura was next, a... er... husky individual, brown hair with   
natural highlights, and deep chocolate eyes to match. Tenko, the smallest   
height-wise, her very short fluffy reddish hair flouncing as she jumped   
along, upon seeing Ruka, dropped what little she carried just off of the   
blanket and tackled her. Ruka laughed aloud, wobbling under the weight of   
both herself and the smaller individual.  
  
"Good to see you too, Tenko." She chuckled, sounding somewhat at a lack   
for air.   
  
"Don't suffocate Ruka now, Tenkie." Juna (the last of the party of   
friends) laughed, sweatdropping. "She's supposed to usher for us tonight,   
remember." Tenko giggled and released Ruka, who was blushing furiously,   
and patted the significantly taller girl on the head. Then, quite   
suddenly, she ringed Ruka around the neck, forcing her to stoop   
tremendously, and walked her back to the picnic spot.  
  
"You know you're shorter than me, right, Tenko?" Tenko released her again   
and looked Ruka up and down.  
  
"Well I'll be, I never really noticed." Ruka sweatdropped, and everybody   
on the blanket facefaulted.   
  
"Aside from that I'm worried about how you never noticed that Ruka is at   
least a foot taller than you, I'm kind of amused." Juna commented.  
  
"Come to think of it, Ruka is taller than everybody except you, isn't   
she, Juna?" Chiru said thoughtfully.  
  
"Is she?" Tiya challenged. "She's not taller than me."  
  
"Oh yea?" Ruka replied. "Let's just see then." They ran up to each other,   
each trying to pull herself to the taller point.  
  
"Come on, back-to-back you two." Chiru chided gently. "Juna, you judge   
who's tallest." Needless to say, Juna walked up and made a big show of   
checking them before proclaiming,  
  
"They're completely even!" Everybody facefaulted.  
  
"Right..." Sakura said. "Come on you two, I wanna eat before we have to   
head for the school." Ruka somewhat shyly ambled over and sat next to the   
brown-haired girl, trying not to look too territorial. She blushed when   
Sakura cast a curious glance in her direction, and Tiya rolled her eyes at   
the display.  
  
After all, it was fairly common knowledge that the skinny runner, Ruka,   
had it bad for the rather plump martial artist, Sakura. It was also common   
knowledge that Sakura, no matter how long Ruka waited, was straight and   
staying that way.  
  
Frowning at the pause, Tenko struck up a conversation that lasted the   
group until they got to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, after Ruka and Juna had finished their ushering duties and sat   
watching the show, Juna pointed something out that quite interested Ruka.  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at Chiru! She's so pretty..." Ruka turned her searching   
aquamarine eyes to her friend onstage, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"And she's always going on about how she isn't attractive."   
  
"I have to tell her she has really pretty legs." Juna whispered   
confidently. "Look at her legs." Swallowing hard, Ruka looked at the   
long, well-shaped legs of her friend. "See what I mean?" Ruka just nodded.  
  
'Now wait a minute.' She thought. 'I like Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. Hell, I'm not   
supposed to be checking out Chiru's legs, whatever the reason! But damn,   
they really are ni-' She shook her head again. 'No no NO! Chiru is a   
friend. A good friend who's there for me alot, but not like THAT! though   
there was that one party...' She made a face momentarily. 'Ruka no baka!   
Ruka no baka!! Stop thinking like that! So what if there was a party where   
a spin-the-bottle game allowed lesbian kissing! That means nothing! Nothin  
g at all!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the show, Ruka bounded downstairs to get her game boy from Tiya and   
congratulate Sakura on a performance well done. But when she met with   
Chiru first, she stopped dead in her tracks. The surprisingly pretty girl   
was, at that point, putting her layers of baggly stuff back on.  
  
"Hey, Chiru." Ruka breathed. The aqua head turned, a surprised expression   
on her face. "You, you're really pretty, you know. I don't know why you   
always hide it under such baggy clothes." She could feel the heat rising   
in her face, and only stayed just long enough for Chiru to process that   
and nod. As she walked away, she thought more.  
  
'Now why did I just do that? I know I feel quite a bit of affection for   
her, but I feel just as much for Tenko... right? She's just a dear friend   
to me, Tenko is. But maybe Chiru... well... just maybe.' She smiled   
lopsidedly, and went about her way.  
  
AN: Well, I hope you liked it. It was kinda short, and i hardly ever do   
one-parters, but hey... I had the idea, and needed to get it out. Sorry if   
it's a little fast-paced. Oh, and just to explain it, it's a   
Haruka/Michiru past sort of thing. Ruka is Haruka (duh) as Chiru is   
Michiru. Now, the others are actually based off of real people. Tiya I   
pulled from taiyou which means sun which is what my real friend's name   
means. Sakura is a common name, as is my real friend's one. Blah, you get   
it. hehe  
So all I have to say is REVIEW! Ja ne 


End file.
